Meeting Star Sapphire/Defeating Sinestro
This is how Meeting Star Sapphire and Defeating Sinestro goes in Lloyd Garmadon's Adventures of LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. then cut to the home of the Violet Lantern Corps ship lands as Flash looks around sees Sapphires The Flash: Mine! rushes to grab them continues grabbing them as he is knocked down view Sapphire Warriors Sapphire Warrior: Halt, intruders! You dare to steal from us? is terrified Cyborg: No, we just wanted to-- Sapphire Warrior: Silence! What's this? A metal man with no heart? What a loveless horror! Attack, Sapphires! Cyborg, Manhunter, and Nya's team defeat the Sapphire warriors head on find the power battery The Flash: Mine! to grab it Martian Manhunter: Caution, Flash. I doubt that it's-- is knocked down by a force field Martian Manhunter: Unprotected. Jay: I knew that. looks at him is surprised noise is heard is concerned is scared looks at Jay turns out to be a Love Creature Love Creature attacks blasts the creature creature tries to eat them, but Star Sapphire sends it away Star Sapphire: Gentlemen, my apologizes. Love can be quite a wild emotion to tame. Martian Manhunter: Greetings, Star Sapphire. I bring word from Hal Jordan. We need your help in reverting the damage done by Brainiac to the planet Earth. Star Sapphire: Anything for Hal. Lead the way. lead the way as we cut to Brainiac Brainiac: This cage seems to hold me. Unless... Yes. I compute that my enemies are weakened by the trust of those color-coded Ninja. then cut to Qward puts handcuffs on Green Lantern Green Lantern: This is my least favorite place in the galaxy. appears Sinestro: We don't like you either. groans as Lloyd pushes Robin Robin: cackles Sinestro, we have come... Sinestro: Save the bad acting. The other Lanterns called ahead. Lantern disappears with Sinestro invisible jet lands got out as they got changed sorts out his hair turns to Robin Kai: Well, I guess getting changed on an invisible jet doesn't end so well. conjures Yellow Lantern Mice is scared and jumps on Kai Kai: They're not real, Robin! Robin: They're still scary! shakes his head then conjures a Yellow Lantern version of Killer Croc as Robin runs away Batman: It's reading your mind. It knows what scares you. Lloyd Garmadon: Well, why can't it read our minds? Batman: You're so buried in your emotions, it can't find anything you're scared of. Or me. gets out a grappling gun to grab Sinestro's power battery tries to get it out, but it won't Green Lantern: You need to be scared. Robin: You need your emotions, Batman. Croc grabs Robin turns around and is shocked Batman: Robin... is going to get hurt. Yellow Lantern suddenly comes out and Batman falls signals him destroys the Yellow Croc with Sinestro's power battery throws Sinestro to the ground escapes through a portal as Larfleeze appears Larfleeze: They got my power batteries! appears Atrocitus: One of them's mine! stands up Sinestro: We'll just have to go get them. grins angrily